I'm Being Tolerant, Right, Ryuichi?
by ScorpioMystery
Summary: A murder of jealousy is what had happened to our favorite 23 year old, Akihito. Of course, Asami doesn't know that the murderer is right under his nose, even if he turned more cold blooded after his lover disappeared. What he doesn't know is that Akihito will come back a way that involved a lot of violence. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Viewfinder does not belong to me!

I also apologize for not updating for so long, I rarely have time to myself, but now that I am available, I shall try my best to update when I can.

~ **scorpiomystery**

* * *

 **Akihito's POV**

As I rose from the ground that I was buried unjustly under, I took a look at my decomposed parts with cold eyes. I, who's finally back to being immortal, am back. Before I was the feisty photographer that my lover loved, I was a great immortal that wished to live as a human once in his life instead of spending eternity watching over the humans. I was granted the wish and there in the human world, I fell in love with a man named Asami Ryūichi and I even secretly had his child. Yet I was never able to take a look at my beloved child as he was taken from me by a woman scorned with jealousy. Of course, the woman was closed to me and yet she killed me in a time I was the weakest, then buried me near a forest.

Being the immortal I am, I am always tolerant, but that doesn't mean I could not get angry. I am known as the Ice Immortal due to my personality and cold-blooded punishments. And if this is the favor that that woman returned to me, then I shall return it a hundred folds without mercy.

As I went through my trains of thoughts, my body engulfed in blue flames, burning off the maggots and at the same time healing my wounds and decomposed parts. I was back to what I looked like 23 years ago as an immortal. Long silvery hair, tall and slender structure, cherry lips, ivory skin, cold and emotionless black eyes, and a white robe to add to the elegance. Wonderful, this was more comforting.

But the more I thought, the more my child and Ryūichi pops up. I wonder how they are doing? Is our love child with you now, Ryuichi? Is that woman not found yet? But I still need to return the favor of that day to her, to suffer the same fate she put my other self in. That ruthless woman, to think I treated you so well just to have you betray me like a piece of garbage.

Now I need to go check up on Ryuichi and find my child. I jumped up on the tree and saw that Tokyo wasn't as far as I thought, then I flew from tree to tree and finally on top of the buildings. Finally, I saw Ryūichi across the building I was standing on, unknowingly as I saw him, my eyes were pricked with tears. I managed to hold them back and kept looking on.

He was having a conversation with two other men, but that was until I saw her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Viewfinder does not belong to me!**

~scorpiomystery

* * *

Her, the woman that I scorn, that treacherous woman that does not know how to repay kindness with kindness... **Ryoko Sakagi.**

Immediately, I flew into the shadows of the house and blended in with the darkness. Normally, if a great immortal was to be eavesdropping, then that would be considered shameless, but I consider it to be different in my case.

"Asami~sama, the young master has gone to sleep finally, I don't know why, but whenever he sees me after going to the babysitters, he would always cry and scream. I wish my uncle was here to help." Ryoko said softly with tears brimming.

Such good acting, a white lotus indeed. Acting pitiful and small, making men feel the urge to protect her. Inside she is just a treacherous little girl, that disgustingly do everything to get what she wants. Fortunately, Ryuichi did not even blink, indeed the man I picked.

"Hmm, he's growing and is starting to distinguish between people he likes and doesn't like. And you, I'm the only one that can mention him." Ryuichi said coldly.

Ryoko tears brimmed, even more, giving the appearance of a bullied little flower. With such good acting, she could win an award. Ryuichi just ignored what had happened and went back to talking with the two men.

" Now Now, Asami~Sama no need to make your little lov-..." said the man in the black suit, who is Kanou.

"Kanou-san, please refrain from joking like that, she is not my lover, I only have one and **he** will be the last!" Ryuichi said with a growl in his voice.

"Stop, we all lost our lovers, so let's move on from the subject to business before I get pissed off." A Korean gangster, Mookyul hmmm.

Isn't that Ewon Jung's and Ayase's lover, as for as I know the boys are being held in the hospital that I owned after I found them hurt by crazy love filled idiots. I considered those two like my nephews since I saw them before they were even old

enough to talk. I blessed them, yet some business came up and I couldn't protect them, but I was glad they found people to love and protect them, but what is with the sneaky snakes around these parts.

Back to business, it's time to make my appearance and give Ryoko a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

I gracefully made a move and unlocked the glass doors. Every man in the room made a quick grab of their guns and aimed at me. I smiled gently and I heard a small scream coming from Ryoko, pitiful she is.

"Now now, gentlemen, I want to go through this without any violence at least for now." I tried to negotiate.

" What business do you have here, to enter my home?" My Ryuichi said in his baritone voice.

It sends shivers down my back, it must be illegal really.

"I have some unfinished business with that little girl over there, pitiful thing, how weak fufufu." I elegantly chuckle.

All the men looked confused at what I had said, I chose to ignore them, they'll know soon enough.

Ryoko, little Ryoko, didn't they teach you not to poke at an angry beehive, but do you know what is worse, you dare to provoke a high-esteemed immortal. Let's see how I'll deal with you, hehehe.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Viewfinder is not owned by me

~Scorpiomystery

Akihito's POV

I looked at the little child that I once helped raised out of a favor for a friend... I have to admit she grew into a cute little woman. She has a delicate small face, big eyes to use to her advantage, a lilith yet curvy body, and pink lips. Pity..truly a pity...her insides are as rotten as trash! I truly didn't expect that Ryoko was full of schemes, all these years I raised her with good will, yet she blooms into a white lotus.

"Come here Ryoko, come…let me see how much you've grown…"

"Ummm...sir may I ask who you are?" She looks into my eyes as if frightened.

I let her wait for me to reply to the good girl she was supposed to be and walked to the seat across from Ryuichi. Ryuichi burning gaze felt hot on my body, but I tried my hardest to suppress the blush from appearing on my face. But I've also noticed that Kanou and Mookyul were staring at me in curiosity...I stared back at them daringly and showed them a beautiful smile. Once I was seated, I let her stand there and wait until her legs seemed to be trembling as if numbed and hurt.

"Sir, can I please ask who you might be?" Her voice was already trembling, who is she trying to fool…

I waited for a few seconds and looked over with a smile on my face. I can see that all the men were looking at me with curiosity while touching their guns as if they were ready to kill me at any moment.

"Oh yes yes, I nearly forgot about you my dear, oh dear, this old brain of mine is not working. You have to forgive me Ryoko."

I can already see her face twitch and ready to cough up blood at any given moment out of anger.

"No sir that is fine, but do we know each other and how do you know my name if I may ask?" She asked gently.

"Aiya! Naughty child, how could you forget grandpa, grandpa has known you when you were young!"

"My apologies sir, but I do not recognize you nor do you look old enough to be my grandpa who is still living." She said in utter confusion.

"Well, I suppose you were too young to remember me, but I'm your uncle's father..fufufufu…" I said with a dazzling smile on my face as if it was a fact.

All these years, she performed a play in front of me, so I must return that wonderful favor. Ryoko, you've owed me a grand debt for taking me away from my family!

"Uncle? Y-Y-You, don't mean uncle A-Aki-h-hito, right?" My my, what is that glimpse of hope in your eyes I see, you hope I don't say yes right?

"Nonsense! What are you talking about?!" Finally, Ryuichi, darling I was waiting for you, I thought you had rotten ears.

I made sure to look straight into her eyes as I said yes. I want to see what kind of play she'll unfold for me. Make it entertaining, Ryoko, and maybe I'll reconsider to give you an easy death.

"What, you old bastard! Where have you been all these years when Akihito needed you the most?!" Ryuichi said as he made a mad rush and grabbed my collar when he saw the resemblance. I let him as I do deserve this after 3 years.

"Darl-I mean Asami-san, my greatest regret was to leave him on his own, but I had to do it for the sake of keeping him alive." Which I easily fabricated, it'll be too easy to get caught now and too scary. I shivered at the thought of me being caught by Ryuichi, last time when he punished me, he took a two days work leave and I thought I broke my ass.

He finally lets go of me and I could continue my little play with Ryoko. While this was going on, the other two men were watching this as if it was an interesting movie. I must tattle on them with Ewon and Ayase.

"Well speaking of which, where is my little boy?" I asked as if confused.

" Grandpa~ uncle...he...disappeared for 3 years and we can't find any traces of him...wuwuwuwu" She replied covering her eyes while crying sadly. I really do wonder where she stores all that liquid.

"WHAT! My child, my little child… how can this bee~" I said clutching my heart and quickly hiding the disgust in my eyes.

As I look over I saw Asami looking dark, yet his golden eyes was filled with sadness and hurt. When I saw that, my heart broke into a million pieces and I immediately wanted to go embrace him. Suddenly, I felt the end of my robe being clutched and I saw it was that wretch's hands, I really wanted to swat it away.

"Grandpa...grandpa….uncle is really irresponsible! He left a child and disappeared….maybe he didn't want to take care of him wuwuwu." Ryoko said while her eyes red, which would melt the hearts of many men. Hmph, treacherous woman, I'll see how long you can act.

"Ryoko! Shut up, he will not leave just because he did not want to take care of Ryuuji!" Ryuichi said in anger. Kyaaaa, that's right darling, tell her how it is!

"But...but...Asami~sami….I'm only saying the truth…" She said with grievances.

It's my turn to shine let's turn this up a notch!

"LIAR, my son will do no such things and especially to his own child, he raised you! Don't you dare slander him in front of this old grandpa!" I said with tears brimming in my eyes.

When I was about to continue my great acting, I saw the cutest little thing waddled from a room, he looked so much like Ryuichi. Well damn, even Ryuichi's genes are dominant, strong sperm indeed. Phew~

But somehow I got this feeling, the feeling that my plans will not go the way I want. Then it hit me hard in the balls, Ryuuji looked up and his eyes sparkling as he looks at me. Ryuuji and the rest were confused on what was happening since they have never seen Ryuuji made that kind of expression before. Next thing you know….

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" Ryuuji started to run over to me as fast as he could with his tiny, chubby legs. Dammit, I should've known that since Ryuuji is the child of an immortal and combined with Ryuichi's brain, he could easily recognize me.

I really wanted to go up to hug my baby, but the others were in shock and I need to run. Asami Ryuichi as the clever man he is and with the other two man who realizes something was suspicious, they quickly blocked my ways to escape. During that time the white lotus was confused.

I was trying to make my grand escape but a little rice ball latched on my leg while calling me mama.

Shit! I'm so screwed...no maybe if I play it cool I wouldn't be discovered! I looked over at Ryuichi, shit shit, he has that "I'm realizing what's going on look.." damn damn. I'm sweating like crazy right now. Little rice ball, Mommy really doesn't want to be in trouble with Daddy right now. If Mommy gets in trouble, mommy won't be able to get out of bed and play with little rice ball.

I was trying to communicate through my eyeballs to Ryuuji. Dang it Ryuuji, don't look at mommy with those sparkling golden eyes of yours. Forget it, let us play dumb, go me wuwuwu….(T . T)

"So, grandpa, such a young looking grandpa, what do you got to say for yourself..hmmm?" Ryuichi said with his infamous smirk that I finally saw.

"What..pshhh..what are you talking about….I'm grandpa...heheh" I replied with cold sweat on my back.

"Really?~" Ryuichi said with a smirk and eyebrow raised. Definitely makes the panties drop but in my case honey, I'm shivering in fear right now.

Oh~ GOD HELP ME, I'm scared I won't be able to get out of bed at this point. My little rice ball why do you do mommy like this, wuwuwu, mommy is currently scared of that demon you call daddy.

To be continued…...


End file.
